Question: $f(x) = -7x^{2}-6x-4(h(x))$ $h(x) = -2x^{2}$ $ f(h(3)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(3) = -2(3^{2})$ $h(3) = -18$ Now we know that $h(3) = -18$ . Let's solve for $f(h(3))$ , which is $f(-18)$ $f(-18) = -7(-18)^{2}+(-6)(-18)-4(h(-18))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-18)$ $h(-18) = -2(-18)^{2}$ $h(-18) = -648$ That means $f(-18) = -7(-18)^{2}+(-6)(-18)+(-4)(-648)$ $f(-18) = 432$